


女装3脉

by ballooooon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballooooon/pseuds/ballooooon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 6





	女装3脉

当事人孙胜完现在十分后悔，悔不当初。给他一个机会重来一次，他誓死也要克制住自己那丝毫没有用处的胜负心。

不然，不然他也不至于沦落到对着电脑屏幕上的小狗尾巴肛塞和水手服图片欲哭无泪的地步。

你永远不知道裴柱现那颗长得好看的大脑里面每天层出不穷什么鬼主意。唯一能肯定的是那些想法都围绕着如何欺负/折腾孙胜完这一主题展开。

然而其实，裴柱现只是有那么一点点想看孙胜完可怜兮兮地和他撒个娇求求他放过自己的样子。孙胜完无意识撒娇的时候会嘴唇会微微撅起来，他主要想看那个。裴柱现对那个尤其没有抵抗力。

可孙胜完是个死脑筋，在第一次面露难色地问裴柱现真的不能不选吗得到裴柱现心机地摇摇头之后，孙胜完就接着视死如归地盯着电脑屏幕了。

气得裴柱现直在心里大骂孙胜完笨蛋。事不过三，再多问两次，他不就同意了吗。说到做到这种优良品质也不必坚持得如此彻底。他并不喜欢孙胜完为难自己的样子。

就在裴柱现准备放弃赌博的乐趣开口给这个输家宣布大赦的时候孙胜完开口说：“我决定好了，还是水手服吧。”语气坚定。

“诶？！”反倒是裴柱现惊讶得不行。他又想了想，孙胜完总是要为自己贯彻得彻底的诚信精神而吃上一点亏的。

这么一想裴柱现感觉自己好像占到了大便宜，他兴奋得想吹口哨。如果他会的话。所以他走到孙胜完身边对他说：“你再演示一遍吹口哨给我看看好吗”

孙胜完转过头不明所以地吹了一个完美的口哨。裴柱现吧唧一口亲在孙胜完酒窝上，乐得哼着歌离开了孙胜完身边。

“什么啊莫名其妙的”

至于为什么是JK水手服，孙胜完想自己在炎炎夏日回到家脱下黏了汗的衣服裤子洗澡过后只穿着过长的T恤懒得另外再穿裤子的感觉大概和穿裙子没什么差别。

实话实说还怪凉爽的。

而肛塞……为了括约肌的健康着想，孙胜完最终选择了浅蓝色的格子裙制服。

快递到的那天裴柱现先回到家拆了快递。

当他看到及小腿的黑色棉质过膝袜时不免觉得孙胜完好像给他自己挖了个大坑还义无反顾地跳了进去。

所以孙胜完又开始后悔送了裴柱现那么贵的手工剃须刀，当他洗完澡后走出浴室被守在门口的裴柱现不由分说地又把他推了回去，并把他按在浴缸里扒拉掉了睡裤开始往自己的小腿上抹不知道什么时候打好了的绵密须泡的时刻后悔的情绪达到顶峰。

“在干嘛啊你”孙胜完表达的是情绪。

“给你剃腿毛”裴柱现回答的是事实，手上动作干净利落。

“为什么啊”

裴柱现用刷子在孙胜完小腿上来回绕着圈，打出绵密的泡沫。“做戏要做全套，裙子都要穿了，刮一下腿毛怎么了”

眼看着孙胜完腿上的泡沫没有了大气泡厚厚一层。裴柱现取过孙胜完送他的剃须刀对孙胜完毛茸茸的小腿下手。

“你好白”在浴室冷色灯光下孙胜完的被刮掉腿毛干干净净的左小腿白得要反光。

孙胜完看抵抗不了早就听之任之，他就是裴柱现砧板上的鱼，去皮拆骨吃进肚子里一样不落。

剃了两遍洗冲干净后裴柱现还细心地喷上须后水轻轻拍打。

“然后你就可以洗个澡准备准备换上衣服啦”

孙胜完挑挑眉毛，“我还以为你要走帮我穿上再脱掉这种路线呢”

“我不，我要给自己留个惊喜。”裴柱现摇摇头，一脸正直，紧接着飞一样地逃离浴室。

孙胜完无可奈何地盯着折叠整齐的一套水手服，衣服的最顶端还放着一根红色的领绳，怪变态的。他印象中过了年纪再穿这种东西在另一个岛国上只会意味着是A片，他拿起衬衫抖开，什么都没有，就只是织数不太高的正经白衬衫，怎么看都更像A片了。

孙胜完懒得解开所有的扣子再一颗一颗系上，他自己衣柜里过大的休闲衬衫就很多，都是解开顶上两颗扣子就能直接套头，脱也是如此。确实很方便，裴柱现也这么觉得，但还是会耳提面命地让孙胜完穿衣服好好扣上扣子。

他把身上的水擦干套上衬衫，对着镜子看了看。肩宽是合适的，下单的时候特地买大了，胸围勉勉强强，不过这也正好对得起他辛辛苦苦练出来的胸大肌。女士衬衫腰部向内收起的地方正好贴着他被腹肌撑起来变直了的腰线。

变态。孙胜完又暗暗骂了一次裴柱现。

孙胜完在纯白内裤外面套上水蓝色的格子百褶裙。虽然都是要脱的而孙胜完本人还没有色情到要完完全全模仿A片的地步。

孙胜完在裴柱现不耐烦的催促下换好一整套走出了浴室。

裴柱现坐在客厅的沙发上等着孙胜完出来。在他的再三催促下，孙胜完穿着黑色过膝袜踩在了木地板上。

“呃…”裴柱现不知道说什么好，他的大脑在他抬头看到孙胜完的一瞬间就当机停止工作了。“wow”他像第一次看到心上人精心打扮一样只能发出一些毫无意义的声音。

孙胜完头发有点长了，刘海早在两周前就在眼皮上徘徊。估计是被催得狠了头发也还只吹了半干地耷在眼皮上。他都快看不清他的大眼睛了。

夹在过膝袜和裙摆下缘白晃晃的大腿是被分出来的海。衬衫下摆被平整地塞进了裙子里，扣子倒是不同寻常地扣到最上一颗。甚至还用领绳打了一个乖巧的蝴蝶结系在领子上。

这下孙胜完可真的就成了待拆封的礼物。

所有灯都开着，被他骂了不知道多少次的变态本人似乎被震惊到了说不出话，孙胜完觉得比自己第一次还要紧张，他手悄悄攥着大腿两侧的裙摆。

“胜完，过来”说了也白说，因为孙胜完在这句话之后是被裴柱现直接拉过去的。

裴柱现拨开他有些碍事的刘海亲吻他的眼皮。然后是孙胜完很喜欢的漫长的唇与舌之间的交流，裴柱现亲到他嘴角伊始他就打开了城门投了降，任敌人长驱直入。

他大抵是喜欢接吻比其他亲密动作更多。暑假或是寒假，室外闷热或者寒冷，孙胜完犯了懒的时候总会陪着裴柱现在床上消磨时光。起初是几个轻吻，会演变成漫长的前戏缓慢升温，也有可能是再一次在舒适的环境和触摸中睡着。

今天显然只会是前者，裴柱现不会那么轻易放过他。

绝对领域是好东西，裴柱现不得不这么感叹。当他把手放在所谓的绝对领域停留了一会儿便情不自禁地向上移动。从手心传来丰满细腻的触感加上手背被布料盖住的感觉让裴柱现产生了自己身处异时空的错觉，他半睁开眼，正在和他接吻的人确确实实是他喜欢的人没错。

裴柱现往后退开一些结束了在孙胜完口腔里的扫荡。

“亲亲它好不好”裴柱现说着把手按在了孙胜完脖子上。除非这里有第三个人，不然裴柱现好声好气地和孙胜完讨亲亲的对象一定不会是他刚刚离开的嘴唇。放在脖子上的手虽然没使劲却也好像孙胜完并没有什么选择余地。

孙胜完很少给裴柱现口，主要原因还是裴柱现不怎么喜欢被孙胜完口，反过来倒是很喜欢趴在床上一边手按摩着会阴周围的区域一手抓着孙胜完的胯骨一边给孙胜完口。那还是因为双标本人裴柱现不太喜欢在随后的亲吻里尝到自己的味道。

孙胜完往后移了一下屁股给上半身腾出一些空间，认命地俯下身子解开裴柱现牛仔裤的扣子拉下拉链。“裤子脱掉”孙胜完不想让一切看起来都像在演porn的样子害羞得让他想找个洞钻进去，语气强硬了些。裴柱现配合地站了起来快速把牛仔裤连带着内裤一起脱了下来坐回沙发上。

“就那么喜欢沙发吗”孙胜完看着裴柱现迅速坐回沙发上就笑了。

“你不喜欢吗”裴柱现反问，同时还伸出手摩挲着孙胜完的大腿。

“那倒也不是”沙发对于两个成年男子的体型来说怎么都算不上宽敞。“会有点累”裴柱现有一定的可能性让他蹲在沙发上自己动，也有一定的可能性把他紧紧地压在沙发上无法动弹，最重要的是沙发睡起来真的不舒服。

“去床上好了”裴柱现站起来在孙胜完嘴唇上啄了一下，拉着孙胜完往卧室走。

两人站在床边又亲了一会儿，裴柱现揉捏着孙胜完屁股的同时孙胜完伸手时不时照顾一下裴柱现半软着的性器。

裴柱现半坐半躺在床上张开了腿孙胜完才开始正式工作。他从一侧的底部开始轻轻舔到顶端，又从另一侧顶端滑向底部，像他夏天因为怕头痛而不敢大口吃冰棒一样只能仔仔细细地舔着。

而裴柱现似乎注意力并不放在自己怎么被照顾上，左手像奖励宠物似的摩挲着孙胜完的头发，另一之后还从裙子底下伸进去开始捏他的屁股。这让孙胜完产生了些挫败感。

于是他更努力地讨好起裴柱现来。

他努力地让嘴保持O形，不让牙磕到裴柱现，做起来了活塞运动。而没动几下裴柱现就拍拍他示意让他自己来。裴柱现稍微换了一下角度，柱体顶端向着孙胜完口腔内侧而不是喉咙顶。裴柱现玩心大起地用大拇指抵在孙胜完脸上被他自己顶出来的位置，活像小松鼠偷吃零食塞满了颊囊被抓包。

一下两下三下，孙胜完的鼻尖和脸被裴柱现的耻毛蹭到，该刮毛的是裴柱现而不是他才对，孙胜完暗暗想。他抓住了并不能完全吞入口中的部分上下撸着，舌尖在冠状沟和系带之间来回扫，再对马眼模拟着抽插的动作终于心满意足地听到裴柱现发出粗重的叹息。

孙胜完深呼吸了一口气，接着放松喉头尽量把已经渐渐硬起来的东西吞到更深的地方，让充血的顶端在温暖的喉头停留了几秒。终究是不擅长做深喉这种事情，孙胜完如此反复两下就被涨红了脸。裴柱现赶紧抽出来，孙胜完得以喘息的时候发出了溺水者终于大口呼吸到氧气的声音，就连从嘴角溢出的口水也与溺水并无二致。

裴柱现把孙胜完拉起来，手脚利落地拉开床头柜拿出安全套撕开给自己带上，二话不说地就扒下了孙胜完的内裤，却让格子裙和过膝袜保持原状不变。

裴柱现让孙胜完上半身趴在床上，裙子被掀起来了一些，因为恶趣味买来的草莓味润滑液打开盖子倒在裴柱现手上的时候就被孙胜完闻到了，比被裴柱现沾满了的手指慢慢往自己身体里送带来的冰凉感更早一些被感知到。

裴柱现一点一点地旋转着手指把润滑液涂抹在内壁上，手指被抽了出来沾满液体再放进去紧接着又增加了一根手指，草莓的味道浓度过高了。

裴柱现轻车熟路地就找到了孙胜完那个栗子大小的敏感区域，缓慢而坚实地在上面前后摩擦。

孙胜完面朝床单发出了闷闷的声音，“你快点”。与平时不同，反倒是做事慢条斯理的孙胜完在床上变得急不可耐，裴柱现倒是一直很沉得住气。

裴柱现也不应他，抽出手指之后倒是有求必应地一寸一寸地把自己挤到孙胜完身体里。

是熟悉的形状、硬度和热度，但每次裴柱现在这个姿势下这么一顶到底孙胜完还是要忍不住要憋着一口气，直到全部都被容纳进来才慢慢放松下来。

裴柱现缓慢而又精准地撞在孙胜完的G点上，手指在裙子底下还沿着孙胜完的臀沟画着线条和圈圈，从骶部升上来的快感让孙胜完腿软。裴柱现抽了出来，把因为腿软差点跪下的孙胜完翻了过来，手臂穿到床垫与他的腰之间，又插了进去。裴柱现手上一发力孙胜完就蛇随杆爬地用双腿圈住了裴柱现的腰。

虽然只有一瞬间，但裴柱现的性器还是挤进了更深的地方，直接刺激得孙胜完把裴柱现包裹得更紧了些。

孙胜完被抱到了床上躺着，圈着裴珠泫的双腿松开落在他的两侧，裴柱现又抱着孙胜完往自己的方向挪了点。孙胜完以为裴柱现要开始大开大合了，可裴柱现只是留在孙胜完身体里，也不动，转而去解开他已经有些松散了的领绳和扣子。

孙胜完自然以为裴柱现要全脱掉他的衬衫，而裴柱现只解开了三颗扣子露出孙胜完大片白花花的胸膛。大打开的衬衫和把裙子前端撑出一个帐篷的景象看起来就是任君采撷的样子。

孙胜完整个人都白白粉粉，就连乳头也是。这种白里透红的肤色过分容易留下些许痕迹引人遐想，所以裴柱现也不爱以留下痕迹的方式去宣誓主权，而乳头不一样，谁都不会看到。

孙胜完抱怨过裴柱现又咬又舔的色素沉淀怎么办。裴柱现每次都不会听，没关系，不如说这样更好，他现在也是这么想的，他俯下身子张开嘴一口把孙胜完的乳头含在嘴里吮吸，舌头绕着乳晕打着转，又开始活动起埋在他身子里的下体。

裴柱现手上也没闲着，用裙子裹着孙胜完的性器开始撸。咬着他的乳头轻轻往外扯了，滑面的裙子里衬严丝合缝地贴着他的柱身和马眼，区别于他以往所有的体验。裴柱现给他撸的节奏时快时慢，刺激也时轻时重让他不知道想要快一点还是慢一点，只能搂着裴柱现喘着气挣扎。

“想射在里面”裴柱现头埋在孙胜完锁骨上说话，下半身撞击的频率和给孙胜完打飞机的频率都陡然提升了。

“呃啊…”太深了，就算裴柱现是不是什么时候把超薄的安全套取掉孙胜完也不知道，股间早就被抽插带出来的润滑液和安全套本身的润滑油弄得湿漉漉，一前一后的夹击再加上胸口的刺激，他的大脑暂时只能乖乖地遵从他的欲望本能。迟钝了两秒才回答裴柱现，“那你不要射太深。”

裴柱现顶得用力又正中红心，孙胜完即使再不情愿也还是抖着腿在裙子上射出一汩汩白浊。裴柱现抽了出来快速地把安全套打了结丢掉，趁还没软掉之前把还在高潮余韵任人摆布的孙胜完翻了半边身子，自己也跟着侧躺下来，又插回了温暖的甬道。

“我觉得我差点要死了”孙胜完任由裴柱现静静抱了半分钟终于回过神。

“不会的”裴柱现在控制力度亲吻着孙胜完耳后那块平滑的区域，忍不住又伸出舌头舔一舔。

“就这样睡吗”裙子脏兮兮的他想脱下来，就算什么都不穿都比现在这样好。

“再等一会儿”

“……不许就这样在里面睡着”反正孙胜完也没什么力气去反抗了。

“知道了”

再说吧，裴柱现这么想，又忍不住去亲了亲孙胜完还红着的耳垂。


End file.
